Lappi
by Lady-Aurica-Maharielle
Summary: Несправедливость судьбы. Невозможность уйти вслед за любимым.  И одно связующее звено, протянувшееся сквозь вечность.


**Eramaajarvi**

Время медленно клонилось к ночи. Сумерки сгущались, наступала тишина, и мерное дыхание спутников и их шаги были отчетливо слышны в лесном безмолвии.

Юного финна одолевали смутные сомнения. В душе что-то было не на своих местах – быть может потому, что уходить не следовало. Его головой давно овладело множество мыслей, главной из которых был вопрос – стоило ли бежать? Ведь, если так подумать, все было не столь ужасно. Да, их действия всегда ограничивались датскими порядками. Да, они были зависимыми государствами. Но… для Тино они стали семьей. Дания, Норвегия, Исландия… И он, вместе со Швецией, ушел из этой «семьи», теперь мучаясь сомнениями.

Пожалуй, он бы еще более нагрузился мрачными мыслями, если бы не внезапно раздавшийся голос шведа:

- П`ра остановиться н` ночлег.

Финн вздрогнул и утвердительно хмыкнул.

За время пути Финляндия успел устать, пусть даже в голове роилось множество мыслей. А теперь… по закону подлости всю усталость как рукой сняло. Потому он уже полчаса как не мог заснуть.

Перед сном они со Шве не разговаривали, потому Тино ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать примеру мужчины и лечь спать. Но сон не шел. Усугубляло приближение бессонницы еще и назойливое пищание комара прямо над ухом.

Тино тихо, но раздраженно вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Может, по старинке пробовать считать овец? Он начал. Но уже на десятом животном он понял, что это глупая затея. А потом в голову пришла мысль… раньше в таких ситуациях было что-то, что могло помочь.

Когда Финляндия был совсем маленьким несмышленым ребенком, его мать – если у стран могут быть матери – часто пела ему колыбельную. Красивую и очень спокойную балладу о диком озере. В фантазиях крошечного мальчика мгновенно возникали лунные дорожки на безмятежной глади озера и лебеди на воде – белоснежные, слегка расплывчатые во тьме. И это почему-то сразу навевало сон на Тино.

Может, получится удалиться в глубь леса и спеть ее? Финн улыбнулся, но не отмел эту мысль. Действительно, почему бы и нет? Пусть затея и была глупой, она вполне смогла бы навеять такой желанный сон.

Он осторожно поднялся, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, и побрел в темную даль лесной чащи. Оглянувшись на шведа, юноша убедился, что его грудь мерно вздымается от сонного дыхания, и пошел дальше.

Оказавшись в зоне относительной неслышимости, Тино зашел за скопление высоких сосен и присел на пологе из мягкой травы и сухих веточек. Открыв рот, чтобы запеть, он почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Подавив желание рассмеяться в голос, он пересилил себя и все же затянул тихим голосом первые строчки.

_Kautta eramaajarven_

_matkaa kulkuri yksinainen_

_Мимо __покинутого __озера_

_Бредет __одинокий __скиталец_

_Nakee lammella joutsenparven_

_vapauttaan itkevan_

_Видит стаю лебедей на озере_

_Плачущих по своей свободе._

После долгого молчания голос слегка охрип, но вскоре восстановился. И Вэйнэмёйнен, совсем позабыв о причинах, из-за которых пришел сюда, начал петь в свое удовольствие – голос стал громче, глаза сами собой прикрылись. Пропало время и пространство – даже мысль о том, что совсем недалеко спит еще один беглец, и пение может его разбудить.

Швеция пребывал в состоянии, которое можно назвать сладкой дремой – звуки внешнего мира все еще пробиваются, оставаясь чуть приглушенными, но мысли унеслись уже далеко, лаская уставшую голову приятной истомой. Мужчине ужа даже снились чудесные сны, где Тино приподнимался на цыпочках и, мягкими ладошками держась за чужие щеки, шептал на ухо какую-то ласковую дребедень… Но что-то разбудило шведа, и он, недовольно хмурясь, приподнялся на локтях. Взгляд непроизвольно метнулся вправо, к постели финна – но его не было здесь.

А откуда-то из леса раздавалось приглушенное пение на финском – чуть режущие ухо звуки выдавали этот язык.

Значит, это поет Тино? Бервальд почувствовал на губах непрошенную улыбку. Ему безумно захотелось пойти туда, но он чувствовал, что не ощущает в себе решимости. Хотя… можно незаметно пройти туда и укрыться за деревьями, благо они здесь густые, из-за толщи веток ничего не увидишь, а еще и ночь густой тьмой укутала пространство.

Потому Швеция поднялся и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, зашагал в сторону робкого, но такого милого пения юноши. Приблизившись достаточно близко, чтобы слышать его как можно лучше, он тихо, стараясь не шуршать травой, пригнулся и замер. Но – проклятье! – какая-то зверушка, вероятно полевая мышь, выскользнула прямо из-под ног, и Бервальд, не отличающийся уклюжестью, пошатнулся и осел на траву. Естественно, подняв достаточно шума для того, чтобы быть обнаруженным.

Финляндия едва не подскочил от неожиданности, услышав за спиной шум травы и тихий вздох ярости. Неужели его пение разбудило Шве?

Действительно, на траве сидел Бервальд. Он с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица поднялся и начал отряхиваться от травинок.

- Ш…Шве? Я тебя разбудил… - финн был очень рад, что сейчас ночь – иначе его спутник отлично разглядел бы, как его лицо покрылось краской смущения. – Ты… ты все слышал?

- Да.

«Черт… так стыдно…» - его конфузу не было предела. Но слова, произнесенные шведом далее, удивили его еще более – а быть может, еще и обрадовали.

- Мне п`нравил`сь. Я х`тел б` услыш`ть песню полн`стью.

В ночной тьме было не различить выражение лица Бервальда, но Тино видел его опущенную голову.

«Смущен? Это так необычно… и мило» - Тино улыбнулся и счастливо выдохнул:

- Конечно, Шве. Для тебя все что угодно.

**Witchdrums**

- Шве… неужели это правда?

Страшно. Совсем не хочется верить, что столь близкие люди могут вероломно заключить союз со вражескими странами против них. И объявить войну…

- Шве… я бы отдал Дании территории, которые ему нужны… лишь бы нам не пришлось встретиться с ним и Нором в бою… Почему бы не поступить именно так?

Швеция молчит, устало опершись руками о подоконник. В душе борются чувства, желания… и проигрывают долгу. Огонек свечи отражается в стеклах очков, зловеще поблескивая, скрывая глаза от чужого взгляда.

- Ну отдали бы ему этот чертов южный берег Балтийского моря…

Финляндия понимает, что говорит глупости, еще и попахивающие эгоизмом. Но не может остановить себя. Слишком сложно принять такую безнадежность.

- Ведь согласись, будет легче воевать только с Россией и Саксонией…

Только теперь Бервальд заговорил. В очередной раз сверкнув очками, он обращает глаза к нему, глядя в упор. Его слова холодны и ранят Тино в самое сердце, руша последние надежды, липким страхом отдаваясь в низу живота…

- Не гл`пи. Эт`т нед`носок п`жалеет, что бросил нам в`зов.

Тино непроизвольно вздрагивает, чувствуя в словах дорогого друга столько неприкрытой ненависти. Он крепко зажмуривается и произносит на одном дыхании:

- Я не хочу этого. Не хочу сражаться с Данией и Норвегией. Не хочу подвергать их опасности… - последующие слова плавным потоком вырываются из его уст, и он не в силах их остановить. - Не хочу подвергать… тебя опасности. Не хочу потерять тебя, Бервальд…

В его голосе слышатся противоречивые эмоции – ярость и гнев, боль и печаль. Но не передать словами, что творится в его душе.

Бервальд еле слышно вздыхает. Отводит взгляд, сжимает пальцы на холодной поверхности подоконника. Видит бог, Швеция жалеет о своем долге перед страной. О своей неуемной ненависти к Дании, прежнему своему захватчику – эту ненависть уже не забыть, она словно яд вжилась в вены. Потому старается сделать голос предельно безразличным и говорит:

- П`ра п`взрослеть, Фин. Мы страны. П`тому д`лжны быть ж`стоки друг к др`гу, когда требуетс`.

Пора уходить. Юный король, что безразличен к чужим чувствам, ждет.

Швеция разворачивается и быстрым шагом идет по направлению к выходу.

- Я никогда не приму такую правду! – несется вслед. Голос разъяренного человека, изо всех сил старающегося сдержать слезы. Бервальд останавливается – но лишь на мгновение, и вновь возобновляет ход. Ведь, помедлив еще чуть-чуть, он бы кинулся к Тино, чтобы прижать растерянного юношу к себе и поцеловать в светлую макушку.

Увы, это непозволительная роскошь для Бервальда. Сейчас он может лишь уйти, скрепя сердце, от самого любимого человека и лишить его всех мыслимых надежд. Чтобы потом, прислонившись к стене в немом отчаянье, услышать за закрытой дверью его тихий всхлип.

Мрак ночи нарушен колеблющимся светом костров, а в тиши слышны тихие голоса и стоны раненых.

Он бежит, не чувствуя ног. Сердце колотится где-то у горла, пот застилает глаза. На него направлены удивленные взгляды солдат, которых он не замечает и замечать не желает. В душе – страх и отчаянье.

Наконец, впереди показалась знакомая большая палатка. Он еще ускоряет бег, хотя казалось бы уже некуда. Распахивает полог и врывается в палатку.

- Бервальд! – даже не отдышавшись, восклицает юноша. – Они… они захватили Або!

Юноша падает на колени и тяжело дышит, роняя слезы на пол. Швеция, с выражением глубокого шока на лице, подходит к нему и опускается рядом с ним.

- Або? Пр`клятье…

Злость. Страх. Рука шведа, дрогнув, опускается на плечо Финляндии. Тот поднимает заплаканные глаза на Бервальда и шепчет:

- Почему… Почему Дания… за ублюдка Брагинского…

Он дрожит, и рыдания становятся громче. Бервальд, позволив себе чуть больше чувств, осторожно обнимает его. Хрупкое тело дрожит в его руках. Что же с ним будет? Потеря столицы никогда не бывает быстро проходящим, забывающимся событием.

Внезапно Тино освобождается от объятий мужчины. Слезы все еще текут по бледным щекам юноши, но он не рыдает, а лишь шумно дышит и изредка всхлипывает. На его лице написана отчаянная решимость, когда он приближает лицо к Швеции, положив руку ему на затылок.

- Су….сан…. – вырывается с трепещущих губ. – Прости меня за это, но…

Он не договаривает и целует уста оторопевшего Швеции. Так нежно, мягко, но настойчиво, требуя ответа. У поцелуя соленый вкус слез Тино, думает Бервальд, прижимая юношу к себе. Сердце колотится, и кажется, что война на мгновение прекратилась, позволив им насладиться друг другом хоть чуть-чуть.

В пылу сражения ничего не замечаешь, кроме брызжущей вокруг крови и своих противников. Где-то очень далеко слышны крики Карла, грохот пушек, оружейные выстрелы… Тино сражается яростно, отдаваясь богу войны и в пылу боя забывая обо всем. Он не хочет думать о том, что сражается на норвежской территории, что, быть может, где-то здесь, на этом поле битвы, сражается Норвегия, возможно и Дания…

Очередной враг повержен. Их уже становится меньше, некоторые бегут, думая о спасении только собственной жизни… Тино мысленно улыбается, оглядываясь вокруг. Но его радость длится недолго.

Впереди виднеется новое войско. Их там много, гораздо больше, чем норвежцев… Когда они подошли достаточно близко, Вяйнямейнен содрогается: над всеми солдатами возвышается фигура, такая знакомая, вселяющая отвращение и страх…

Нет сомнений. Это Брагинский. Тино сглатывает и растерянно озирается по сторонам, ища взглядом Су. Не найдя его на близлежащей территории, Финляндия кидается назад в поисках Бервальда и одновременно – стараясь убежать подальше от проклятого русского войска.

Кинувшись ближе к крепости, Тино наконец видит Швецию. Тот сражается, как всегда, холодно и спокойно, повергая врагов ниц одного за другим. Меч в его руках словно стал продолжением руки, дарующей смерть. Неподалеку от него и юный Карл, вернувшийся из Турции. Он сражается с таким рвением, что кажется – еще немного, и земля вокруг него воспылает огнем. Вокруг него несколько солдат, защищающих повелителя.

- Су-сан! Русские войска… приближаются… - Фин тараторит слова, тяжело дыша. Швеция, относительно расчистив площадь вокруг себя от врагов, с непониманием и растерянностью оборачивается к юноше.

- Русск`е? Но `ни не д`лжны быть здесь….

- Я не знаю…. скажи Карлу, чтобы часть войск отошла туда…

Бервальд кивает. Он передает королю эту страшную новость. Через минуту большая часть войск уже направляется прочь от Фредрикстена, а Карл продолжает наступать на крепость вместе с остальными солдатами.

- Я пойду к Брагинскому… - произносит Тино, поворачиваясь в ту сторону. Швеция чувствует непонятное беспокойство, и останавливает друга, взяв того за руку.

- Я н` пущу тебя одн`го.

Тино изумленно оборачивается.

- В чем дело, Су?

В лиловых глазах – удивление и вопрос. Швеция на мгновение закрывает глаза, и в голове проносится видение – эти глаза застыли, словно покрывшись слоем инея, из уголков губ сочится кровь, а на одежде расцветают алые пятна…

Бервальд в страхе выдыхает и резко прижимает Тино к себе.

- Нет. Я н` пущу т`бя одн`го…

Чем это было? Предупреждением судьбы? Насмешкой рока?

Глядя на падающее тело Тино, Бервальд задавался этим вопросом. Брагинский, опустив меч и оттряхнув его от крови, разбрызгивая красные капли, вскидывает голову вверх и улыбается. Дико и безумно, а потом начинает смеяться.

- Что ж, с финном у нас всё. А теперь перейдем к тебе, мой любимый сосед...

Швеция не верит глазам. Ему так хочется, чтобы Тино поднялся и рассмеялся своим тихим счастливым смехом… Но этого не происходит. Швеция идет к нему. Ноги будто пропали, и он ведом лишь страхом и неверием.

Некогда светлые, цвета лаванды, глаза Тино, теперь словно пустое отражение в безразличной стали, раскрыты, так же как и в недавнем видении. В их глубине застыло удивление – он даже не понял что произошло.

Воспоминания проносятся перед глазами, кровь стучит в ушах. Вспомнилось, как однажды он проснулся в холодном поту со слезами на щеках. Он потерял Тино во сне, и тогда плакал, как ребенок, на груди финна…

«Я и дня н` смогу прожить без т`бя…»

Он произнес эти слова, все еще не в силах успокоиться, а Тино мягко поглаживал растрепанные светлые волосы любимого шведа.

«Су-сан, я буду всегда с тобой…» - тихо прошептал он, совсем не смеясь над мимолетной слабостью сильного, строгого, но такого родного Бервальда. Всем снятся кошмары, даже таким грозным державам, как Швеция.

Кровь растекается по земле. Кровь, кровь – везде лишь она. Она расплывается перед глазами. Почему? Он чувствует на щеках холодную влагу. Ветер, словно утешая, провел крылом по щеке, морозя ее своим прикосновением.

Почему же ты забыл о словах, некогда сказанных тобою? Почему ушел?

Сердце бьется медленнее, уже не надеясь на ответ. Быть может, это все лишь сон?

Мир все еще так прекрасен. Бервальд видит сквозь дымку полуденное солнце и тонкую розовую полосу на горизонте. Но все резко меркнет.

Без него мир не может быть в цвету.

**This moment is Eternity**

Непривычно жаркий июльский день медленно клонился к вечеру. Солнце уже не обжигало, а мягко обнимало послеполуденными лучами. Как всегда и бывает в этом городе – термометр едва достигает 33 градусов, а потом редкая жара идет на спад.

Он бродил по какой-то улице – даже не зная, какой именно. Просто… что-то дернуло его приехать в Гельсингфорс*, неизвестно зачем. Потрепать душу, расшевелить воспоминания? Пробудить тупую боль в груди, перетекающую куда-то под горло?

Не поднимая взгляда, он шел. Просто шел, не зная куда, поддаваясь лишь направлению, заданному ногами. Люди сновали по обе стороны от него, не обращая внимания не потерянного мужчину, бредущего непонятно куда. Впрочем, уже давно ничье внимание ему не было нужно – как и его внимания удостаивались немногие.

Пожалуй, это было странно – гулять по городу, где все пропитано родным запахом. Запахом дождя и малины. Даже от некоторых из людей доносился этот причудливый аромат – если не был перебит духами и прочими искусственными запахами. Наверно, он мазохист – находясь в этом городе, он будто сжимает руками оголенные нервы, мучает себя, свою душу. Пожалуй, надо бы уйти отсюда…

Эта мысль приходит ему в голову, и он, тяжко вздохнув, возводит голову к небу. Память тяжелым крылом навевает воспоминания прошлого – когда-то он совсем также вскинул голову к небу в немом отчаянье. Он был готов убить себя сам, не дожидаясь ничьей помощи. Но так нельзя. Самое дорогое создание в мире этого бы не одобрило. Не зря ведь он отдал свою жизнь?

Тогда он поворачивается и идет обратно, не желая больше проводить по обнаженной сети нервов перышком, причиняя невыносимую боль. И ровно в тот момент, когда это решение приходит ему в голову, он слышит.

Детский голосок с заметным шведским акцентом звонко разливается по округе, выводя финские слова все с теми же резкими звуками, доносясь откуда-то со спины шведа. Он оборачивается – так резко, что вызывает удивленные взгляды прохожих. И быстрым шагом направляется к источнику звука.

_Kautta eramaajarven_

_matkaa kulkuri yksinainen…_

Вот он уже стоит перед ними. Два ребенка не старше пятнадцати лет. Тоненькая светловолосая девочка самозабвенно поет, отдавшись песне, а мальчик подыгрывает на гитаре, изредка кидая восхищенные взгляды на подругу – так, чтобы та не заметила. Чуть поодаль от них лежит чехол от инструмента, куда сердобольные граждане уже успели накидать монеток.

Бервальд слушает, отстраненно наблюдая за детьми – но мыслями он уже там. На лесной поляне, озаренной лишь лунным светом, и поет ему финн, мягко улыбаясь. Сердце радостно скачет в груди, ему так хочется прижать юношу к себе, заключив в объятья… но он давит несбыточную мечту и лишь вежливо улыбается, кивая головой.

Наверно, он еще долго стоял бы так, погруженный в воспоминания – но девчушка, остановившись, своим нежным голоском тихонько спрашивает:

- Мистер, что с Вами?

Швед вздрагивает, его взгляд фокусируется на девочке. Он не отвечает, лишь, вновь тяжко вздохнув, стискивает переносицу. Пора забыть уже, не жить же так все время…

Опустившись на корточки, он вглядывается в ее чистое личико – она не похожа на любимого. И, да, он еще не смог отделаться от привычки искать во всем нежные черты финна. Однако он видит в ней… именно ту детскую прелесть, что всегда неуловимо присутствовала и в Фине.

Легонько проведя рукой по ее голове, он порылся в карманах и положил в чехол от гитары несколько бумажек и целую горсть монет, даже не пересчитав. Глаза девочки и мальчика радостно заблестели, они с искренними улыбками поблагодарили шведа.

Тот, не оглядываясь, пошел обратно. Теперь уже точно уходя из этого города, что напоминал лишь о горечи и о боли. Глаза вновь застилала легкая дымка… но оставаться здесь дольше, чем требовалось на вызов такси, его ожидание, собственно, дорогу и вылет из страны, он не собирался.

Мальчик, удивленно глядя ему вслед, спросил:

- А чего он плакал?

- Понятия не имею. Но он такой хороший дяденька… - ответила девочка, с легкой тревогой всматриваясь в широкую спину мужчины. – Но надо продолжать играть.

Мальчик кивнул и вновь затянул трепетно-нежную мелодию.

Казалось, это было моментом вечности. Прошлое так незамысловато проникло в настоящее, пробуждая любовь и такую же сильную боль в сердце. Где-то далеко находился тот, для кого эта песня стала связующим звеном. А тот, кто сотворил это, был уже лишь в блаженном неведении. Вне понимания того, что, однажды произошедшее было не просто случайностью, а невыносимо важной, неотъемлемой частью этой вечности.

* Бервальд называет Хельсинки на шведский манер.

**Eti****ä****inen**

Где-то далеко, в светлом небе без времени и пространства, носился бесплотный дух. Не имея телесной оболочки – так же, как и глаз, носа, рта – он не мог почувствовать нежные запахи лилий и приятной изморози на перине облаков, а несся вперед он ведомый лишь чутьем и непреодолимым желанием.

Дух был полон решимости вымолить у Небесного господина немного времени для завершения одного дела. Чего-то очень важного, дух даже не понимал, что это. Знал лишь то, что его непременно нужно закончить, иначе он не сможет провести остаток бесплотного существования в спокойствии.

Подплыв к старцу в белых развевающихся одеждах, он безмолвно оказывается прямо перед ним. Он не может говорить, потому пытается мысленным потоком объяснить старцу, что ему нужно.

Слушая беспокойного призрака, старец поначалу задумывается. Он уже понял, о чем просит дух. Пусть даже тот не смог как можно точнее выразить свои пожелания, Небесный господин все понял. Вот только позволять ли? Дать ли духу немного времени на исполнение желания?

Старец, погруженный в свои мысли, не замечает дуновение воздуха около своей щеки. Он поднимает взгляд – и пусть у духа нет оболочки, Небесный господин видит – точнее, чувствует – его отчаянный взгляд, наполненный мольбой. Но старец уже принял решение.

Он кивает головой, давая свое позволение, и чуть улыбается. Ощущая прилив неконтролируемой радости со стороны призрака, он слегка морщится – но улыбается дальше.

Пусть сделает то, ради чего пришел. Он заслужил счастье, этот дух.

Ночной сумрак заполнил комнату, давя на закрытые глаза. Руки, покоящиеся на простынях, отчего-то дрожат. Быть может, от легких дуновений воздуха в приоткрытое окно? Занавеси на окнах колышутся, подчиняясь малейшему вздоху ветра на улице.

В последнее время засыпать стало сложнее. Неизвестно почему – со временем эта боль утихла, хотя ничего не забылось. Тогда почему же сон стал так заставлять себя ждать? Очередной вопрос из разряда риторических.

Мужчина приподнялся и сел. Пожалуй, стоило занять себя чем-нибудь, а там и усталость подкрадется и потянет за собой в царство Морфея. Он потянулся к пачке сигарет, что лежала открытая на прикроватной тумбочке. Он недавно начал курить – около года назад. Это не было для мужчины не привычкой, ни тем более пристрастием. Просто очередным спутником новой жизни, а быть может и попыткой вытравить из себя все, что когда-то произошло и все еще не давало покоя.

Сизый полупрозрачный дым клубился в воздухе, выдыхаемый человеком. Дрожь в пальцах не унялась, это раздражало его – сигарета трепетала и норовила упасть на простыни. Потому, затянувшись в последний раз, он потушил ее, пожалуй, слишком тяжелым тычком в пепельницу и кинул ее туда же. Совершенно безучастный взгляд устремился в окно, прикрытое полупрозрачными тюлями, без всякого интереса разглядывая небо с редкими проблесками звезд.

Неизвестно, сколько бы еще так сидел мужчина, если бы не легкое прикосновение к его обнаженной спине. Резко вздрогнув и едва не подпрыгнув на месте – немудрено, ведь сейчас ночь, а в доме никого кроме него не было – тот обернулся.

Сердце в этот момент едва не остановилось. Хотя наоборот, оно чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, совершив столько ударов за пару секунд, сколько, наверно, никогда не совершало.

Мягкая улыбка прекрасного видения, казалось, навсегда и бесповоротно свела с ума несчастного человека.

- Шве…

А тихий голос перевернул в зачерствевшей душе все вверх дном, заставляя в отчаянье хватать ртом воздух, словно в лихорадке.

Ангел чуть светился в ночной тьме, потому Бервальд решил, что исстрадавшийся разум в очередной раз лишь издевается над ним. Но вместе с тем, так не хотелось верить в то, что это – лишь очередной плод его фантазии!

Осторожно протянув дрожащую до невозможности руку, мужчина коснулся щеки видения. А едва почувствовав, что она теплая и вполне осязаемая, почувствовал, как сердце защемила боль, ужасная скорбь и радость одновременно.

Тино – это действительно был он – улыбнулся своей мягкой, такой родной для шведа улыбкой, пробуждая давно забытые нежность и безумную, всепоглощающую любовь в душе.

- Ты… эт` д`йствительн` ты? – он слышал свой голос словно сквозь шум морского прибоя.

Юноша улыбнулся вновь – только в этот раз его губы едва заметно дрожали. Голос тоже подрагивал, словно финн пытался сдержать подступающие рыдания.

- Да. Это я, Бервальд. Но… - его улыбка потухла, но Тино пересилил себя – только до рассвета.

Все еще не до конца веря снизошедшему с небес чуду, швед заключил в свои крепкие объятья хрупкого юношу, зарываясь лицом в его шелковистые волосы цвета солнца – они сохранили этот аромат, аромат дождя и малины. И едва почувствовав его вновь, мужчина не смог сдержать слез. Тино медленно поглаживал того по спине, в то же время стараясь не расплакаться и самому.

- Ничего, все хорошо. Поплачь, Шве… ты давно не позволял себе этого.

Теплые, нежные объятья финна словно убаюкивали Бервальд. Швед был бы рад посидеть так еще немного, но он себя пересилил, отстранившись и неловко утирая слезы.

- Я… так рад. Б`езумн` рад. Не в`разить сл`вами.

Хотелось столько всего рассказать, поведать о своей лишенной красок жизни… но слова не шли. Потому что один вид финна лишал дара речи – он был таким прекрасным, таким юным. Огромные глаза восхитительно насыщенного лилового цвета, пухлые губы, так и зовущие впиться в них поцелуем, переходящим из нежного в упоительно страстный. Будучи духом, хоть и осязаемым, юноша чуть светился в ночном сумраке – это так завораживало.

Хотелось любоваться им вечность, не решаясь прикоснуться в страхе развеять волшебство этих мгновений. Но Тино не хотел так просто тратить те крупицы времени, что им отведены. Он взял в руки большую, теплую ладонь любимого – и прижал ее к губам.

- Я так тебя люблю. Мне так и не удалось сказать тебе это, когда я был… жив. Но теперь… я могу это говорить, сколько захочу. Я наконец могу целовать тебя, обнимать без страха, что меня осудят, пристыдят. Эта ночь – только для нас двоих, Шве.

Эти слова, сказанные столь прекрасным созданием, разожгли бы огонь желания в каждом. Однако Бервальд, взяв себя в руки, произнес:

- Но… есл` ты н` хочешь… мы мож`м… мы мож`м сдел`ть ст`лько всего др`гого!

На мгновение Тино удивился. Но в следующее мгновение он уже улыбался.

- Шве… за века, прожитые вместе, мы столько всего успели. Пусть и… - он тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, пряча заблестевшие глаза – небо забрало меня так рано… оставив страну на растерзание Брагинскому на много-много лет… Я… я все помню, Шве. Как мы сражались вместе… как ты дарил мне ландыши… они так сладко пахли в ночи! – несмотря на мокрое от слез лицо, юноша улыбался. В эту ночь он не мог не дарить тепло своей улыбки любимому. – Как мы сбежали вместе от Дании. Он наверное так злился! Как мы читали книги, самые разнообразные. И я засыпал, а сквозь сон чувствовал, как ты целуешь меня в макушку. Я все помню, правда. Как… как мы впервые поцеловались. Помнишь, Шве? – финн закусил губу и утер слезы. Эти бесполезные карли влаги не должны мешать сейчас, когда им отпущено всего лишь несколько часов.

- Фин… не спраш`вай. Я помн` абс`лютно все. Все… и это лучш` всего. Тогда ты тож` плак`л.

Мужчина наклонился к Тино и, проведя рукой по все еще слегка влажной щеке, поцеловал его в губы. Так же, как и тогда – нежно, даже трепетно, и очень робко. И так же, как в тот раз, удивился, когда финн настойчиво углубил поцелуй.

В упоительной близости прошло, казалось, много времени. Тино оторвался от губ любимого. Все слезы уже высохли, а его глаза сияли страстной решимостью. Это пугало Бервальда, прежде не видевшего в глазах дорогого друга столько вожделения… но, несомненно, он не мог противиться.

- Я… я так хочу подарить тебе наслаждение. Себя всего. Хочу, чтобы не забыл этой ночи никогда. Потому… позволь мне…

Он вновь поцеловал шведа и потянул за собой на кровать.

Спал весь город. Луна стыдливо прикрылась облаками, словно не желая мешать своим светом двум возлюбленным. А они целовали друг друга, все никак не насыщаясь, танцевали в страстном ритме самого древнего из танцев любви, их переплетенные тела, казалось, не существовали по отдельности. Все было столь правильно, столь невыразимо прекрасно, если посмотреть со стороны. Красивые стройные тела, переплетенные в незамысловатых изгибах, сверкающие во мраке глаза – голубые, как холодное и чистое небо Севера, и лиловые, как едва расцветшая горная лаванда… Они отдавали себя друг другу без остатка и получали столько же. Наполненные друг другом до краев, как сладчайшим божественным нектаром, они словно пребывали в небесных чертогах. Они плакали, смялись, шептали нежные словечки, за каждым из которых, казалось, столько было скрыто… Они не хотели думать – да и не думали – что все скоро закончится, погаснут последние звезды в ультрамариново-синем небесном океане, луна уступит место солнцу, а рассвет легкой дымкой займется на горизонте.

Они не думали. Но каждый из них понимал, что все, даже самое хорошее, однажды заканчивается. Холодные лучи шведского солнца уже проникали в комнату, наполняя ее таким противным, ни капли не нужным сейчас светом. И все медленно начало таять.

- Фин, я так х`чу быть с т`бой. Уйти т`да ж`, куда и ты.

- Прости, Шве. Это невозможно. Ты… ты не можешь оставить свою страну. И не пытайся уйти из мира по своему желанию. Я не прощу себе – и тебе – подобного. Ведь вспомни, мне пришлось покинуть жизнь не по своему желанию.

Пусть на душе было ужасно тоскливо, Бервальд не плакал. Он лишь кивнул и поцеловал любимого в последний раз. И этот поцелуй растаял на его губах, оставив после себя лишь перламутровую дымку, как растаял и финн, и его одежда, аккуратно сложенная на краю кровати.

_Помни, Бервальд, самый дорогой для меня человек… однажды мы непременно встретимся. Это обязательно произойдет, только верь. Ни за что - ни за что, слышишь? – не отвергай радостей этого мира. Живи, дыша полной грудью, и пусть воспоминания обо мне дарят тебе лишь улыбку. Знай… я люблю тебя. И буду любить до последнего мгновения._

Бервальд улыбнулся. И эхом повторил слова, прикасаясь к своему сердцу.

_Я люблю тебя, Тино._

**конец.**


End file.
